


Popiół

by missMHO



Series: Próba Ognia [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: Loki wciąż pozostaje poszukiwanym zbiegiem. W obliczu tragedii udaje mu się tymczasowo wyślizgnąć kajdanom i łańcuchom aby pożegnać utraconą miłość… Jednak czy na pewno wszystko jest stracone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia i zastrzeżenia: Kompletnie ignoruję kanon od _Thora 2_ oraz dalszy. Cała ta seria trzyma się kanonu DO Avengersów włącznie w chronologii filmowej, potem to już moje wariacje. Za to od teraz pojawi się więcej inspiracji komiksowych. INSPIRACJI. Znajomość komiksów NIE jest wymagana. Dziękuję za uwagę! :)
> 
> Na tumblrze fikowym pojawiło się również [alternatywne (dobre) zakończenie Ciem](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com/post/151242921645/%C4%87my-dobre-zako%C5%84czenie-kt%C3%B3re-nie-nadesz%C5%82o), jeżeli ktoś chciałby przeczytać >:D

Sroka przeleciała nisko nad głową boga piorunów, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Siedział na schodach sali jadalnej, tych samych schodach, na których Loki zmanipulował go w podjęcie decyzji o ataku na Jotunheim. Te wydarzenia wydawały się tak odległe, choć w perspektywie długości żywota ich obu, minął marny strzępek czasu. Łatwo było pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach. Życie wtedy było… prostsze.

Thor cierpliwie czekał na powrót swojej matki. Dopiero gdy Królowa Frigga pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, podniósł się na nogi i szybkim krokiem ruszył w jej stronę.

— Jakie wieści?

Królowa zwolniła, gdy Thor zaczął iść przy jej boku i oboje obrali raczej spacerowe tempo, zmierzając ku sali tronowej.

— Nie udało mi się z nim porozmawiać — przyznała ze smutkiem królowa. — Ostatnim razem był pozbawiony możliwości jakiejkolwiek konwersacji, lecz jego oczy pełne gniewu mówiły wiele. Teraz jest... inaczej.

Frigga bez ostrzeżenia wzięła syna pod rękę i skręciła przy wejściu do sali tronowej. W tej rozmowie miał również brać udział Odyn, lecz widocznie chciała przedyskutować coś jeszcze sam na sam z Thorem, zanim do dyskursu włączy się Wszechojciec. Poprowadziła syna korytarzem prowadzącym do królewskich ogrodów.

— Synu, co naprawdę stało się w Midgardzie? — Frigga spojrzała z oczekiwaniem na Thora. Ta rozmowa musiała już mieć miejsce w większym gronie i teraz królowa liczyła na to, że jej pierworodny podzieli się z nią tym, co wcześniej ukrył przed innymi.

— Nikt nie jest do końca pewien, Matko — westchnął Thor. Byli już poza murami zamku i wkraczali na ścieżkę usłaną opadłymi kwiatami drzew. — Pewna więź musiała powstać między moim bratem a śmiertelnikiem o imieniu Tony Stark.

— To twój towarzysz broni, czyż nie?

— Tak, Stark był  jednym z wojowników w walce z Chitauri. Był przyjacielem... Nikt nie jest pewien jakie były jego stosunki z Lokim — bóg piorunów przyznał z frustracją. — Gdy Loki zbiegł i Ojciec obdarował mnie darem wyczucia jego magii... Wpierw znalazłem jej ślady trzymające się Tony'ego Starka, jednak nie było czasu wyjaśnić tego zjawiska, gdyż zostaliśmy zaatakowani. Wtedy Loki pojawił się niespodziewanie i wsparł nas w walce.

Thor zamilkł na chwilę, jak gdyby odgrywając wspomnienie w pamięci. Byli coraz głębiej w ogrodach i coraz mniej światła przedzierało się przez gęste korony drzew. Narastająca ciemność zdawała się pasować do samopoczucia zarówno królowej, jak i jej syna.

— Wtedy Tony zwrócił się do Lokiego... — kontynuował Thor. — Oczywiście cała drużyna go znała, lecz między ich dwojgiem zdawało się istnieć jeszcze coś _innego_... Jednakże Loki odpowiedział wtedy zamachem na życie Tony'ego, po czym znów zniknął. Tony prawie umarł — powiedział z goryczą, jak gdyby była w tym i jego wina.

Matka z synem dalej szli pod rękę i Frigga ujęła dłoń Thora w swoją i mocno ścisnęła.

— Tony odciął się od drużyny po tym incydencie, jednakże nie było to nic, co wzbudziłoby nasz niepokój. Tony Stark był dziwnym człowiekiem, który trzymał się swoich dróg. Następnym razem ujrzałem go podczas walki, w której zginął.

Thor zatrzymał się i odwrócił, aby stać z Friggą twarzą w twarz.

— Matko, to jak Loki zareagował na śmierć Tony'ego Starka... Ostatni raz, gdy widziałem go rwanego takimi emocjami, był na Tęczowym Moście, gdy _spadł_.

Frigga westchnęła głęboko.

— I nikt nie wie, co zaszło między tym śmiertelnikiem a Lokim?

Thor pokręcił głową.

— Tony Stark umarł wraz ze swoją wersją wydarzeń, a Loki milczy — powiedziała królowa ze smutkiem.

Z jednej z gałęzi gwałtownie zerwała sroka i odleciała z głośnym skrzeknięciem.

ж

Loki powoli podniósł głowę, aby zaobserwować lot sroki zbliżającej się w jego kierunku. Ptak wylądował na ziemi kilka kroków przed bogiem niegodziwości i wbił w niego krytykujący wzrok czarnych martwych oczu.

Loki prychnął. Widział samego siebie oczami sroki, tak samo jak widział i słyszał rozmowę królowej i Thora dzięki zmysłom ptaka. Widział siebie oczami sroki, tak jak wcześniej widział siebie w snach dzielonych ze Starkiem. Sytuacja była właściwie podobna, znów został zakuty w łańcuchy na bezludziu. Tym razem jednak obeszło się przez zaszywania ust. Litość, o którą tym razem nie dbał.

Sroka wciąż się w niego wpatrywała. Loki machnął na nią ręką, bardziej licząc na głośny brzdęk łańcuchów, niż sam gest, lecz ptak nawet nie drgnął. Loki zaśmiał się głucho. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie jest w stanie ot tak przegonić ptaszyska. W końcu było częścią jego duszy.

ж

Obserwowanie reakcji dworu na powrót syna marnotrawnego było interesujące — do czasu. Thor wpierw przynosił wieści z Midgardu, które przekazywał Matce, obserwowany pod czujnym okiem sroki, lecz potem zniknął na dłuższy okres. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim Loki znów został więźniem zapomnianym przez wszystkich, prócz Królowej.

Frigga również zdawała się jedyną osobą, która zwróciła uwagę na wścibską srokę, która pojawiała się często u jej boku oraz przysiadała w strategicznym miejscach podczas co większych spotkań dworu. Loki lubił to poczucie obserwowania z cieni, pozostawania niezauważonym. Przypominało mu to czasy, gdy jeszcze nie wiedział o swoim pochodzeniu, czasy, gdy jeszcze wierzył, że ma równe prawa do tronu, i pochłaniał wiedzę z ksiąg, które miały ukształtować go na dobrego władcę, oraz zakradał się na zebrania rady królewskiej, aby móc doświadczyć tego wszystkiego jak najszybciej, uczyć się od najlepszych… Nikt go wtedy nie złapał, gdy przemykał w cieniach bogatych hal pałacu. Obserwowanie dworu oczami sroki było podobnym doświadczeniem i była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które teraz dawały mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność.

Sama sroka jednakże… była przypomnieniem, symbolem, wynikiem wielu jego własnych błędów. Nie miał prawa obwiniać nikogo innego, za to co się stało z Starkiem, za to, jaki los spotkał ich obu. Powinien był wiedzieć, że igranie z miłością nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre w jego przypadku.

Tak, z miłością. Nie mógł już więcej kłamać przed samym sobą. Nawet jego magia go o tym przekonała, gdy wybuchła mu rykoszetem w twarz.

Miłość jest czymś, co nie obcuje dobrze z magią. To uczucie, _zjawisko_ , pozostaje nieokiełznane przez magów, choć wielu próbowało znaleźć na nią sposób. Możliwość manipulowania miłością? Osoba, która by tego dokonała, miałaby nieograniczoną moc.

Owszem, można rzucić zaklęcia wywołujące uczucie podobne do miłości, Loki wiele razy widział to na własne oczy w wykonaniu Amory. Kiedyś też sam próbował, _oczywiście_ , dla zabawy, aby udowodnić sobie, że _może_. Jednakże to nigdy nie jest szczere uczucie, nigdy nie równa się z lojalnością i ślepym zauroczeniem, jakie daje prawdziwa odmiana tego zjawiska.

Pomimo tej wiedzy, że miłości i magii się nie miesza, że eksperymentowanie to strata czasu, a konsekwencje mogą być paskudne… Pomimo tego wszystkiego poddał się pokusie.

Pozostawiony swojemu losowi w osobistym więzieniu i przykuty do skał, milczał. Pomimo że tym razem jego ust nie zszyto zaklętą nicią, pomimo że wciąż tliła się w nim magia, którą mógłby przekierować w sposób, który uwolniłby go z łańcuchów, milczał. Matka odwiedzała go regularnie i było to dla niego jedynym wyraźnym wyznacznikiem mijającego czasu. Nie liczył dni w głowie, nie dbał o przedłużającą się bezsensowną niewolę… Nie dbał o żadną z tych rzeczy. Upływ czasu nie miał znaczenia, gdyż teraz każda upływająca sekunda była sekundą w świecie, w którym Loki dopuścił do śmierci Starka. Magia, której nie byli w stanie wypompować z jego ciała, zanim go przykuli do przeklętych skał Asgardu, nie miała zastosowania. Ucieczka zawsze jest kusząca dla więźnia, lecz czy jest warta wysiłku, gdy nie ma do czego uciekać?

Loki był przeklęty przez własną rodzinę, wciąż był zbiegiem w kilku krainach, a ambicje o tronie zawsze były bardziej środkiem udowodnienia swojej wartości innym, niżby szczerą aspiracją. A te aspiracje przestały już mieć znaczenie. Teraz opinia tylko jednej osoby miała dla niego znaczenie, a ta osoba była martwa.

Nienawidził siebie w takim stanie. Pozbawiony ambicji... To desperacka chęć zmienienia tego stanu doprowadziła do tej _katastrofy_.

Nie należy igrać z magią i miłością.

Resztki magii wciąż płynące w jego ciele wykorzystał, aby popełnić kolejny błąd. Aby wyrwać miłość do Starka ze swojego jestestwa. Pozbyć się tej przytłaczającej niemocy.

Zaklęcie zadziałało. Wyrwało szczątkę jego duszy, lecz nie usunęło to miłości do Starka. Nie usunęło bólu. Nie sprawiło, że zapomniał.

Cząstka jego duszy opuściła jego fizyczną postać tylko po to aby przybrać inną formę...

Sroka skrzeknęła z oburzeniem. Mogła śledzić jego tok myślowy, tak jak Loki mógł patrzeć jej oczami. Była odrzuconą częścią jego duszy. Była nim i nie była nim. Byli związani już na zawsze i nierozerwalnie. Była wiecznym przypomnieniem jego błędów. Była błędem, które wyleciało z pękniętego lustra.

Loki roześmiał się paskudnie i spojrzał na ptaka z pogardą.

_Przydaj się na coś, ptaszorze._

Sroka machnęła na niego skrzydłami.

_Mam na imię Ikol._

Głos rozległ się jego głowie, brzmiał prawie bliźniaczo do jego własnego, lecz o wyższej nucie. Loki prychnął. Imię było tak oczywiste, że wręcz obraźliwe. Lecz nie można kłócić się z głosem we własnej głowie, gdy postanawia nadać sobie imię.

Pomimo wszystko, sroka wzbiła się do lotu i wyruszyła w stronę dworu.

ж

Podglądanie życia dworu było dobrym rozproszeniem, lecz nie na tyle zajmującym, by kompletnie uchronić Lokiego przed podtapianiem się we własnym gniewie i żalu. Jego umysł raz po raz wracał do analizowania wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do takiego rezultatu. Choć wiedział, że igranie z czasem jest poza zasięgiem jego możliwości i nigdy nie będzie mógł naprawić błędów, które stoją za obecnym stanem rzeczy, wciąż pogrążał się we wspomnieniach z ostatnich miesięcy. Pomimo mijającego czasu, jedna kwestia nigdy nie przestawała napełniać go gorejącym gniewem.

Nie pozwolono mu się pożegnać.

Mógł jedynie patrzeć z daleka, jak życie upływa z śmiertelnika, który wtargnął w jego życie bez zaproszenia i umościł sobie miejsce na najwyższym piedestale. Tony Stark nigdy nie spoczywał na laurach. Stał się najważniejszą osobą w życiu Lokiego, zanim psotnik mógł zawczasu uciec przed jego geniuszem i ciepłymi brązowymi oczami… A potem równie błyskawicznie stał się źródłem niemocy i zrezygnowania. Loki wiedział, że nie może liczyć na wiele, że z perspektywy tysięcy lat obecność Starka w jego życiu będzie krótkim epizodem. Jednakże nawet podczas tego krótkiego, lecz jakże znaczącego, epizodu, _miał być_ czas na delektowanie się tym stanem. I miał być czas na obmyślenie sposobu na przedłużenie go.

A teraz Loki pozostał z garstką wspomnień i żalem. Nie pozwolono mu nawet się pożegnać.

Ikol zaskrzeczał z wyraźną złością na Lokiego i ukłuł go dziobem w policzek, zanim psotnik zdążył uchylić się przed atakiem.

 _Idiota_.

Loki spojrzał w czarne szkliste oczy ptaszyska i po raz pierwszy od opuszczenia Midgardu w jego zielonych tęczówkach pojawiła się psotna iskra.

Wciąż mógł się pożegnać. Wciąż mógł dostać chociaż tyle.

_Ikol, czas złożyć wizytę starej znajomej._

ж

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział za dwa tygodnie.  
> Każdy komentarz leczy moją wewnętrzną martwicę na temat Marvela i motywuje do rozpoczęcia pisania trzeciej części tej serii ;'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niespodzianka!  
> Obiecałam nowy rozdział w niedzielę, ale jako, że dzisiaj wyjeżdżam i będę miała ograniczony dostęp do internetu - dostajecie go się już teraz. Za dwa tygodnie również będę na weekend poza domem, więc nie jestem w stanie podać dokładnie w jakiś dzień pojawi się trzeci rozdział, ale z pewnością w okolicy Halloweenowego weekendu :)
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania i uściski dla wszystkich, którzy zostawiali mi ostatnio komentarze w tej serii <3 Naprawdę wiele one dla mnie znaczą!

Loki wpatrywał się w kajdany wokół swoich nadgarstków, powoli śledził wzrokiem każde ogniwo łańcucha, aż jego oczy zatrzymywały się na miejscu gdzie pęta znikały w skale, tylko po ty aby ponownie wrócić do krępujących go obręczy i ponownie pokonać tę samą drogę. Kajdany były wykute z metalu, który powoli sączył energię z osoby, którą skuwały. Odyn zdecydował się użyć ich na Lokim, aby magia, którą z niego wypompowano, nie miała jak się odrodzić. Ciało Lokiego było naturalnym naczyniem dla magii, a gdy jej zasób był wyczerpany, powoli — acz systematycznie, ponownie się napełniało. Jak krew spuszczona z żył. Jednakże zaklęte kajdany, którymi go skuto, opróżniały ów naczynie równie regularnie.

Czego Odyn nie wziął pod uwagę, było to, że nie ma artefaktu, który byłby w stanie w pełni okiełznać Lokiego Psotnika.

Od paru dni Loki pozwalał, aby kajdany czerpały jego energię życiową, podczas gdy jego ciało zaczynało znów zapełniać się magią. Lata boskiego życia były pożerane przez artefakt, skóra zaczynała krwawić w miejscach gdzie stykała się z zaklętym metalem, a Loki leżał wyczerpany na skałach i jedynym ruchem, na który sobie pozwalał, była podróż jego wzroku od kajdan do końca łańcuchów i z powrotem. Jak gdyby obserwował, jak jego energia życiowa płynie ogniwami, jak w żyłach pasożyta.

Jednakże dziś wreszcie poczuł, że magia, którą udało mu się uratować przed tym pasożytem, skumulowała się wystarczająco aby mógł zbiec ze swojego więzienia.

Przełknął ślinę. W suchych ustach miał metaliczny posmak krwi, który zagościł tam, gdy pozwolił kajdanom ucztować na swojej energii. Lecz był to jedynie irytujący szczegół, środek do celu, który był w stanie zaakceptować, gdy meta była już w zasięgu ręki.

Ikol usiadł na ramieniu psotnika, wbijając szpony w suchą skórę. Loki nie spodziewał się, że doceni ten gest, lecz sprawiło to, że poczuł się odrobinę kompletniejszy. Gotów, aby zbiec. Gotów, aby dokonać jednego z najbardziej masochistycznych wybryków w swoim życiu.

Loki wbił wzrok w swoje zaciśnięte pięści. Zielony błysk otoczył jego dłonie, Loki wypowiedział krótką inkantację, by wzmocnić delikatne zaklęcie, a pęta zaprotestowały cichym skrzypnięciem. Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko, okrutnie, gdy metal zaczął pękać, a do jego magii wkradła się czarna wstążka jakże podobnej, a jednak innej magii. Ikol zaskrzeczał głośno i kajdany pękły. Kolejne skrzeknięcie nie rozbrzmiało już w pełni wśród skał, gdy psotnik wraz ze sroką rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

ж

Loki wiedział, że nie może pozostać w Asgardzie na długo. Po teleportowaniu się do jednej ze swoich starych kryjówek, pozwolił sobie na jeden dzień rekonwalescencji. Siły wracały do niego powoli, lecz źródlana woda, owoce leśne zebrane przez Ikola oraz sen — dzięki bogom bez koszmarów — wystarczyły, aby był w stanie wyruszyć w drogę.

Do celu swej podróży w Asgardzie dotarł o własnych nogach, pod przykrywką wędrowca, niezauważony przez nikogo. Wolał nie wykorzystywać wciąż nadwyrężonej magii na niepotrzebną teleportację. Nie wiedział, co czeka go dalej, więc zdecydował oszczędzać siły.

W Asgardzie było kilka szczelin między krainami. Tęczowy Most wykorzystywał największą z nich, jednakże Loki spędził dekady swojego życia na poszukiwaniu innych, mniejszych, oraz na odkrywaniu najlepszego sposobu na ich eksploatację. Szczelina, do której przybył teraz, znajdowała się na samych obrzeżach ogrodów królewskich. Zawsze była jedną z ulubionych Lokiego, właśnie ze względu na swoją lokalizację. Mało kto doceniał królewskie ogrody, gdy tuż obok był pałac zdobiony złotem i pełen luksusów. W tej części królestwa, w tych najdalszych zakątkach ogrodów, nie było zwierzyny do upolowania, ani potworów do pokonania, ani niczego, co mogłoby zmienić się w pogoń za chwałą. Jedynie tajemnicza natura oferująca spokój i ciszę.

Loki przełknął wszelką nostalgię, która próbowała wkraść się w jego serce, i nie obejrzał się za siebie, gdy wkroczył w szczelinę w rzeczywistości.

ж

Niffleheim zdawał się niewzruszony przybyciem zmęczonego wędrowca, który przebył drogę z najwyższych gałęzi Yggdrasilu aż ku najniższym jego korzeniom. Loki również nie pozdrowił dawno nie odwiedzanej krainy w żaden szczególny sposób. Był tutaj w konkretnym celu i podążał ku niemu bez rozproszeń.

Hel był taki, jakim Loki go pamiętał. Przepełniony ciemnością, lecz w tym samym czasie pełen czerwonego blasku, od którego bolały oczy. Obejmujący zimnem i jednocześnie oplatający mackami gorąca. Ta kraina zawsze go fascynowała, lecz równocześnie wypełniała niepokojem do stopnia, który sprawiał, że ograniczał swoje wizyty do minimum.

Loki rozejrzał się skonfundowany, gdy przybył do bram Helu. Wyraźnie pamiętał strażnika pod postacią ogromnego wilka, który oczekiwał za każdym razem, gdy Loki chciał przekroczyć bramę. Przystanął, jak gdyby strażnik miał pojawić się znikąd i, jak zawsze, zapytać o cel jego wizyty. Ikol dziobnął go w ucho, gdy moment się przedłużał i Loki ruszył przed siebie. Nie był częstym gościem w tej krainie, lecz wciąż pamiętał drogę do pałacu oraz sali tronowej.

ж

Hela wyglądała doniośle, pięknie i niebezpiecznie zarazem. Spowita w zieleni wydawała się nie na miejscu w przepełnionej ognistą czerwienią krainie, a zarazem wyczuwało się, że była jej nieodłączną częścią, najważniejszym elementem układanki. Bogini uśmiechnęła się do niego ze smutkiem gdy zbliżył się do tronu. Wolałby drwinę od współczucia.

Musiała wiedzieć dlaczego tu przybył. Hela mogła być królową umarłych, lecz fascynowali ją żywi. Wieczność, którą spędzała w ciemnościach Niffleheimu, wykorzystywała na obserwowanie żywych. A potem, gdy kolekcjonowała dusze z dziewięciu krain, te, które uchwyciły jej uwagę za życia, trafiały do osobnego zbioru. Wiedział, że on jest pod obserwacją Heli, sama mu kiedyś o tym powiedziała. Wyraziła wtedy wyraźne zainteresowanie posiadaniem go w swojej specjalnej kolekcji.

— Witaj, Loki — przemówiła Hela, a jej głos jak zwykle zdawał się szeptem muskającym jego ucho. — Co cię sprowadza w moje nieskromne progi?

Wiedziała, _musiała_ wiedzieć, lecz wciąż pytała. Stara dobra Hela uwielbiała obserwować, jak upatrzeni przez nią wiją się za życia. Loki był wdzięczny za taki rozwój akcji. Wolał droczenie — nieważne jak bolesne — od litości.

— Droga Helo, przybyłem aby wnieść do ciebie prośbę — odpowiedział Loki. — O krótkie zobaczenie z jedną z dusz w twoim królestwie.

Hela uśmiechnęła się szerzej, jak do pupila, który zrobił pocieszną sztuczkę. Loki zacisnął zęby, a sroka poruszyła się niespokojnie na jego ramieniu.

— Kimże jest owa dusza, że sam Psotnik z Asgardu składa taką prośbę?

Loki zacisnął pięści.

— Śmiertelnik z Midgardu, którego kochałem, a z którym nie było mi dane się pożegnać.

Hela była wyraźne poruszona jego szczerością. Musiała spodziewać się manipulacji i wielkich słów, lecz to Loki był mistrzem tej gry. Wiedział, że aby osiągnąć swój cel, tym razem musi być zwyczajnie zaprzestać gier i powiedzieć prawdę.

— Jesteś świadom tego, o co prosisz? Jesteś świadom stanu, w jakim znajduje się Anthony Edward Stark z Midgardu?

Loki wziął głęboki oddech.

— Tak.

ж

Hela nie towarzyszyła mu w dalszej drodze, jedynie wskazała kierunek. Ikol również go opuścił. Zleciał z jego ramienia, gdy Hela wyraziła zgodę na zobaczenie ze Starkiem, usiadł na oparciu tronu królowej krainy zmarłych i pozostał tam, bacznie obserwując Psotnika, gdy odchodził.

Droga nie mogła być daleka, lecz zdawała się nieskończenie długa. Na każdej z dziewięciu krain czas płynął inaczej, a Niffleheim był tą, gdzie każda sekunda była odczuwana dłużej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Zdawało mu się, że idzie dniami przez ciemne kamienne korytarze, mijając stworzenia z najróżniejszych zakamarków Yggdrasilu. Większość z nich nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Wciąż żył, więc martwi postrzegali go jako niewartą uwagi mgłę. Te dusze były tymi, które nie wzbudziły wystarczającego zainteresowania Heli i teraz jedynie snuły się po Helu bez celu. Żadną z nich nie był Stark.

Po, jak zdawało mu się, dniach podróży, natrafił na komnatę inną niż wszystkie, które dotychczas mijał. Ogromne jezioro wypełnione czarną gęstą cieczą, a na jego powierzchni niezliczone łodzie z ciemnego drewna. W każdej z nich siedziała osoba, dusza, a malutka lampka dająca żółtawo—zielony blask oświecała jej nieruchomą twarz.

Loki zlokalizował Starka prawie od razu.

Ruszył w stronę tafli jeziora i po pierwszym kroku odkrył, że jest w stanie chodzić po dziwacznej czarnej cieczy. Była ona pułapką jedynie dla uciekinierów, tych, których świadomość jeszcze w pełni nie opuściła i którzy śmieliby podjąć się ucieczki. Loki, wciąż należący do świata żywych, mógł bez zagrożenia kroczyć po jeziorze ku wybranej przez siebie łodzi.

Stark siedział nieruchomo. Miał na sobie ciemną koszulkę, przez którą, o ironio!, prześwitywał błękitny blask reaktora łukowego. Widok ten był jak uderzenie w twarz dla Lokiego. Ten symbol życia Starka wciąż fałszywie aktywny, gdy sam Stark był martwy, martwy, martwy…

Loki wkroczył do łodzi Starka. Sama szalupa pozostała bez ruchu, nie zachwiała się, ani nie zanurzyła mocniej pod wpływem dodatkowego ciężaru. Jak gdyby Loki nie oddziaływał na tę krainę w żaden sposób. Usiadł na przeciwko Starka i wreszcie podniósł wzrok na twarz ukochanego.

Stark przyglądał się czemuś w przestrzeni przed nim, prawie jak podczas pracy w warsztacie, gdy coś zajmowało całą jego uwagę, lecz jego oczy… Te brązowe ciepłe oczy, pełne zafascynowania i intelektu, były puste. Sama twarz wydawała się starsza niż ją pamiętał, a neutralny wyraz zdawał się ukrywać w sobie grymas cierpienia.

— Witaj, Anthony — powiedział Loki, kładąc dłoń na nieruchomej, bladej dłoni Starka. Wynalazca nie zareagował w żaden sposób na ten gest. Jego skóra była chłodna i ledwie cielesna, lecz Loki nie cofnął ręki. — Przepraszam — dodał po chwili. Poczuł zbyt gorące łzy spływające powoli po jego policzkach.

— To nie powinno było się tak skończyć — mówił dalej, choć każde słowo bez odpowiedzi bolało jak tysiące igieł wbijanych w jego pierś. Stark nigdy nie powinien być tak _cichy_.

Loki nie był pewien jak długo tak siedział z duszą Starka, przeciągając tę masochistyczną torturę. Chociaż wiedział, jakimi prawami rządzi się Hel, naiwnie oczekiwał odpowiedzi od Starka. Ściśnięcia dłoni. Drgnięcia ust. Mrugnięcia oczami.

Mógł jedynie wsłuchiwać się w nieskończoną ciszę.

ж

Loki nie miał w planie ponownie widzieć się z Helą. Niewiele miał w planach na ten moment. Wiedział tylko, że musi się wydostać stąd jak najszybciej. Uciec od swojego najgorszego koszmaru, do którego wkroczył sam i dobrowolnie. Jednakże Hela czekała na niego niedaleko od jeziora.

— Otrzymałeś to, czego chciałeś? — spytała, choć musiała znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Loki nie był pierwszym, ani ostatnim, który poprosił o tego rodzaju zobaczenie.

— Czy jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, droga Helo? — Loki odpowiedział pytaniem i królowa uśmiechnęła się.

— Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Psotniku.

Ostatnim, na co miał ochotę Loki, były gierki prowadzone przed królową umarłych, jednakże w podzięce za nieograniczone widzenie ze Starkiem, był Heli winien chociaż krótką rozmowę. Kiwnął w jej stronę, dając znać, że słucha.

— Jesteś zbiegiem z Asgardu oraz poszukiwany w większości krain. Jaki jest twój następny krok?

Loki zacisnął zęby. Obezwładniająca bezsilność wypełniająca jego osobę zaczynała przekształcać się w gniew. Choć Loki kochał chaos, równie bardzo jak uwielbiał być tym, który kontroluje sytuację. Od dłuższego czasu był daleko od tej pozycji.

— Wygląda na to, że w tej chwili jest nim wysłuchanie twojej propozycji.

Hela uśmiechnęła się, szeroko, ukazując zęby, jak prawdziwy drapieżca.

— Zostań moim Posłańcem.

Bycie Posłańcem królowej Heli było posadą, za którą niektórzy byli w stanie oddać wszystko. Posłaniec posiadał pełen immunitet w dziewięciu krainach. Był nietykalny pod każdym względem. Wszyscy mieli szacunek dla śmierci… Dla niektórych był to jedyny sposób na przetrwanie. Loki słyszał o osobnikach, którzy błagali Helę na kolanach, oferując _wszystko_ , aby zostać Posłańcem i uzyskać idącą za tym nietykalność. A teraz Hela proponowała Lokiemu tę pozycję.

Pomimo bycia zbiegiem, w pierwszej chwili Loki poczuł się wręcz poniżony tą propozycją. Był Pierwszym Magiem Asgardu, królem, Psotnikiem. Taka pozycja była poniżej niego. Lecz…

Oferowała też coś, czego Loki mógłby właśnie teraz potrzebować. Stan wolności od odpowiedzialności, immunitet oferujący spokój, poczucie sensu, celu, który zatracił już tyle razy.

— Dodatkowo będziesz mógł w każdej chwili odwiedzać Svartr — wtrąciła Hela w jego tok myślenia, wskazując dłonie w stronę jeziora.

A więc to _był_ Svartr. To tam Hela kolekcjonuje te wybrane dusze, dusze które…

— Myślę, że to dobra oferta. Nie oszukasz mnie, Kłamco z Asgardu, że masz dokąd iść, że posiadasz jakiś wielki plan, który ukrywałeś w rękawie.

...dusze, które Hela starannie zbiera, gdyż były zbyt fascynujące by przeżyć tak niewiele. Dusze, które zasługują na więcej, niż jedno życie. Dusze ze Svartru były tymi, które dostawały szansę na reinkarnację.

— Ja zawsze chciałam Psotnika na uwięzi, a nie dostaniesz lepszej oferty na przeczekanie.

_Na przeczekanie_. Przeczekanie czasu, który Loki musi jakoś zapełnić zanim Hela pozwoli Anthony’emu Starkowi na odrodzenie...

— Przyjmuję twoją propozycję.

Hela uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który sprawił, że Loki poczuł się jak mysz uwięziona pod łapą kota, który dopiero po złapaniu ofiary rozważa, czy poderznąć jej gardło, czy nie.

— Witaj w Helu, Posłanniku — powiedziała Hela. Wykonała płynny ruch dłonią i Loki upadł na kolana pociągnięty niewidzialna siłą. Poczuł nagły ciężar na swoim karku i odruchowo sięgnął dłonią, aby pozbyć się obciążenia. Na jego szyi znajdowała się metalowa obroża, do której przytwierdzony był łańcuch. Choć dla oka zdawał sie urwany i jedynie kilka ogniw zwisało na piersi Lokiego, to sam Loki czuł połączenie z królową umarłych. Hela nie mówiła w przenośni, kiedy powiedziała, że zawsze chciała mieć Psotnika na uwięzi.

Loki wstał z ziemi i stanął pewnie na nogach. Podniósł wysoko głowę, choć obroża ciążyła na jego szyi. Ikol zaskrzeczał gdzieś w głębi korytarza.

ж

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy nadal czytają, zostawiają komentarze i kudosy! Ostatnio nie mam za bardzo czasu na odpisywanie na każdą z wiadomości, gdyż _życie_ , ale wiedzcie, że doceniam <3

Loki nie postawił stopy na ziemiach Midgardu, odkąd został usunięty z nich siłą i zakuty w kajdany.

Dzisiejsza misja nie była skomplikowana, miał jedynie odebrać długi Heli. Było to dość zabawne, że Hela zabawiała się w “umowy z diabłem” ze śmiertelnikami z Midgardu, lecz nie był też zbyt zdziwiony jej hobby.  Zarządzanie krainą umarłych musiało wiązać się z nudą na dłuższą metę.

Tym razem odwiedził część globu nazywaną Europą. Podczas ostatniego pobytu w tej krainie jego wizyty w Europie nie bywały długie i ta jako Posłańca również się na taką nie zapowiadała. Przebywanie ze Starkiem nauczyło go dość sporo o nieprzewidywalności ludzi Midgardu, więc Loki postanowił nie teleportować się do środka domu dłużniczki, a zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła kobieta i Loki z zafascynowaniem obserwował jej reakcję — wpierw na jej twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie, potem szok (może nawet oburzenie), dopiero potem nastał _strach_.

— Przybyłem odebrać dług.

 ж

Loki nie wiedział, co będzie transportował z powrotem do Helu po odebraniu długu, lecz nie spodziewał się, że będzie to żywa istota. Dziecko.

Trochę obawiał się paniki dziewczynki. Jej matka zanosiła się głośnym płaczem do momentu opuszczenia domostwa i Loki bał się takiej reakcji również ze strony młodej śmiertelniczki. Nie miał ręki do opanowywania dzieci, jego cierpliwość co do innych istot z reguły nie była zbyt ogromna. Jednakże dziewczynka była spokojna, z zaciekawieniem rozglądała się wokół siebie, lecz nie zadawała pytań. Po teleportacji trochę się zachwiała i złapała Lokiego za rękę, lecz jako że nie było to wielce irytujące, pozwolił jej na to.

Ponieważ dziewczynka wchodziła do Helu po raz pierwszy, Loki musiał przeprowadzić ją przez bramy, teleportacja ich obojga od razu przed oblicze Heli nie była nawet opcją. Dziecko trzymało się jego dłoni podczas całej drogi, lecz wszystko przyjmowała z zadziwiającym spokojem. Loki zaczynał podejrzewać, że nie był to przypadkowy zarobek na długu u śmiertelnika. Hela dokonała wyboru właśnie tej dziewczynki. W jakim celu? Loki prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie.

ж

Zlecenie, które wymagało przybycia do Asgardu. musiało nadejść. Dostarczenie wiadomości wysokiej wagi, tylko dla oczu Wszechojca, a pergamin miał trafić prosto do rąk Odyna, po tym jak został przekazany Lokiemu przez Helę.

Pierwszą osobą, jaką spotkał w krainie, którą kiedyś nazywał domem, był Thor. Loki nie był pewien, czy liczył na taki rozwój sytuacji, lecz nie był też zupełnie zawiedziony. Thor długą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się w Lokiego, w jego czarne odzienie pozbawione elementów zieleni, które zawsze pojawiały się w strojach Psotnika, w obrożę na jego szyi i zwisający z niej łańcuch, w twarz Lokiego, która wyglądała coraz upiorniej wraz z każdym tygodniem spędzonym w Helu.

— Bracie… Jak… — Thor rozpoczął, lecz szybko zabrakło mu słów.

— Każdy z nas musi znaleźć swoje miejsce, _bracie_ — odparł Loki, a Thor wzdrygnął się lekko na brzmienie jego głosu. Sam Loki postrzegał zmianę jedynie oczami Ikola. Jego głos, jak u wszystkich Posłańców, trącił śmiercią, rozbrzmiewał jak gdyby już z tamtego świata. — Ty masz Midgard, ja zawsze bardziej pasowałem do tych mniej przyjemnych krain. — Uśmiechnął się i napawał strachem, który przez chwilę pojawił się w oczach Thora. To go pchnęło ku kontynuowaniu konwersacji. — Jestem zaskoczony, widząc cię tutaj. Ostatnimi czasami wydawało się, że wolisz Midgard od swojego domu.

— Przybyłem odwiedzić matkę — przyznał Thor. — Źle zniosła twoją ponowną ucieczkę.

Loki zdołał utrzymać kamienną maskę na twarzy i nie pokazać, że słowa w jakikolwiek sposób go dotknęły. Wystarczyły one, aby uświadomić Psotnikowi, że wydarzenia, które jemu wydawały się tak odległe, były współczesne dla Asgardu i Midgardu. Jako Posłaniec prawie już przywykł do zmian w tempie płynięcia czasu na różnych odnogach Yggdrasilu. Jednakże gdy myślał o tym, że dla Thora minęły marne tygodnie od śmierci Starka, podczas gdy Loki był Posłańcem już ponad tuzina miesięcy, przechodził go dreszcz.

— Lecz mimo to znów wracasz do Midgardu — odpowiedział ofensywnie, aby ukryć własny wewnętrzny konflikt.

Poczucie winy pojawiło się na twarzy Thora jedynie przez sekundę.

— Śmierć Starka z rąk asgardzkiego strażnika wywołała spory skandal polityczny.

Tym razem Loki nie powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem i choć Thor wyraźnie to zauważył, kontynuował:

— Midgard wciąż opłakuje utratę swojego bohatera. Czy ty szukałeś własnej żałoby u Heli? Czy dlatego uciekłeś?

Loki zacisnął pięści. Od kiedy Thor potrafił go tak szybko przejrzeć? Od kiedy Thor cokolwiek rozumiał…?!

— Co łączyło cię ze Starkiem, bracie?

Loki wziął ostry wdech i policzył do pięciu w myślach.

— Niestety nie jestem tutaj dla przyjemności, a w interesach Heli. Muszę dopełnić moich obowiązków. Bywaj, _bracie._ — Nie czekał na odpowiedź Thora i wyminął go bez dodatkowego spojrzenia za siebie.

Droga do pałacu wydawała się równocześnie zbyt krótka, jak i zbyt długa. Jednakże możliwość spojrzenia w oczy Odynowi ze świadomością, że jest nietykalny, wynagrodziła mu wszelki dyskomfort, jaki odczuwał przez samo przebywanie w Asgardzie.

— A więc w ten sposób zamierzasz uciec od konsekwencji — Wszechojciec powiedział z niesmakiem, spotykając jego wzrok.

— Niestety nie mam czasu na rozmowę — odparł Loki i bez ukłonu wspiął się ku tronowi. Stanął tuż przed siedzącym na nim królem i bezceremonialnie podał mu pergamin. — Do rąk własnych.

 ж

Tym razem, gdy Loki wkroczył do sali tronowej Helu, na królewskim siedzisku nie znalazł samej władczyni, a dziewczynkę. Tę samą, którą on kiedyś tu przyprowadził po raz pierwszy. Choć jej matka zapewne wciąż ją opłakiwała — dla niej minęły zaledwie miesiące — w Helu dziewczynka stała się już nastolatką.

— Leah. — Loki kiwnął jej na przywitanie, a ona odpowiedziała mu delikatnym uśmiechem. — Wzywała mnie Hela.

— Czeka na ciebie przy bramie — odpowiedziała Leah. Ostatnimi czasy ton jej głosu zawsze ukrywał w sobie nutkę filuternej wyższości, jak gdyby znała najskrytsze sekrety swojego rozmówcy. Loki też brzmiał w ten sposób w młodości.

Psotnik pożegnał dziewczynkę parodią pokłonu i teleportował się do bram.

Hela stała plecami do niego, na niewidzialnej linii oddzielającej krainę umarłych od reszty świata. Nie odwróciła się w jego stronę, choć był pewien, że była świadoma jego przybycia. Dołączył więc do niej.

— Kiedyś te bramy były strzeżone — powiedziała z wyraźną melancholią, lecz następne słowa były przepełnione gniewem i determinacją. — Odyn bezprawnie mi to odebrał. Chcę byś ją odzyskał, Posłańcu.

Loki pamiętał ową strażniczkę, ze swojej pierwszej wizyty jako dziecko, gdy wymykał się do innych krain przepełniony ciekawością. Garm, piekielna wilczyca.

— Dlaczego teraz?  — spytał.

Nie kwestionował rozkazu. Nie miał problemu z okradaniem Wszechojca. Był zwyczajnie ciekaw. Bramy były niestrzeżone od lat…

— Gałęzie Yggdrasilu smagane są rosnącym niepokojem…

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, nie musiała. Loki czuł chaos wkradający się w przestrzeń, niezauważony przez tych, którzy nie byli wyczuleni na ów żywioł. Tym razem i on jedynie czekał na rozwój sytuacji, bez ingerencji. Nawet bóg chaosu nie mógł nad nim zapanować, gdy nadchodził czas…

ж

Włamanie się do podziemi Asgardu nie było dla niego wyzwaniem. Zakradał się do zbrojowni i zbioru ksiąg zakazanych od kiedy był dzieckiem… Musiało to być oznaką, iż Odyn naprawdę się starzeje, skoro nie wzmocnił ochrony po tym, jak zbiegł mu Psotnik.

Garm musiała być ukryta w czeluściach, gdzie nawet Loki nie dotarł, gdyż nie pamiętał wilczycy ze swoich młodzieńczych wypraw. Był zawsze ciekawski, lecz miał też wolę przetrwania i nigdy nie zapuszczał się do najbardziej odseparowanych cel. Teraz jednak był Posłańcem samej śmierci i nic, co ukrywał Wszechojciec, nie mogło mu zagrozić.

Przemieszczał się, przemykając w najgłębszych cieniach, nie pozwalając by stworzenia więzione w klatkach go zauważyły. Tak, kiedyś był ciekawski, kiedyś zaglądałby za kraty każdej z nich i droczył się z więźniami. Teraz był Posłańcem na misji i… był zwyczajnie _zmęczony_.

Znużenie Lokiego zaczynało przeradzać się w irytację, gdy podróż w ciemnościach lochów przeciągała się. Palce zaczynały świerzbić Psotnika, aby posłać zaklęcie w kierunku pierwszej z brzegu klatki i wypuścić jej mieszkańca, jedynie by wywołać trochę chaosu, by przerwać ten niekończący się spokój... Jednakże, jak gdyby los próbował zapobiec kolejnym psotom Lokiego, gdy cierpliwość Posłańca zaczynała być na wyczerpaniu, wreszcie znalazł się u celu.

Garm była przepięknym stworzeniem, majestatyczną wilczycą o nieokreślonej sile i żywotności. Przez nikim nie składała pokłonu, była strażnikiem krainy umarłych, gdyż szanowała Helę i uznawała powagę jej pracy. Było wielu, którzy pragnęli tej żywej potęgi dla siebie, a jednym z nich był nikt inny jak Odyn. Jednakże Wszechojcu nie udało się ani zdobyć szacunku Garm, ani zmusić do uległości, więc zamknął ją w jednym z lochów...

Loki wyłonił się z cieni i łańcuchy pętające Garm zadzwoniły głośno, gdy ta zaczęła krążyć po swojej celi.

— _Ty..._ Jesteś _jego_ synem, lecz czuję magię Heli, która trzyma się całego twego jestestwa... – warknęła Garm, próbując ukryć skonfundowanie. – Co tu robisz?

— Nienawidzę Wszechojca jak i ty, moja droga – Loki przemówił neutralnym głosem, pozbawionym wyższości, która zazwyczaj go zabarwia. – Przybyłem tu na polecenie Hel. Królowa pragnie, byś ponownie chroniła jej krainy.

Garm przestała obnażać na niego zęby i potrząsnęła grzywą ciemnych włosów, tak aby jej łańcuchy ponownie głośno zabrzęczały.

— Do roboty, mały psotniku.

Loki kiwnął na nią głową i ponownie przenikając na chwilę do świata cieni, przedostał się do wnętrza klatki. Podszedł do Garm i położył dłonie na łańcuchu. Miał już doświadczenie w pozbywaniu się takich zabawek Wszechojca, a teraz, gdy nie był osłabiony, a jego magia wymieszana była z tą pochodzącą od Heli – wystarczyło skupienie trwające kilka długich oddechów i ogniwa rozpadły się w pył.

Garm mruknęła z aprobatą.

— Hela zawsze wiedziała, jak dobierać sobie Posłańców.

Loki kiwnął z lekkim uśmiechem, przyjmując komplement. Następnie zanurzył dłoń w jedwabistym futrze Garm i teleportował ich oboje do krainy umarłych, tam gdzie ich miejsce.

ж

Loki był skonsternowany właśnie otrzymanym zleceniem. Przywykł do zaufania Heli. Chociaż nadal nie był wybitnie dumny ze swojej pozycji Posłańca, to mimo wszystko był zadowolony z poważania, które zdobył u Królowej. W życiu przed Helem nie przywykł bycia zaufaną osobą i odmiana była dość przyjemna. A teraz został Posłańcem w najbardziej podstawowym znaczeniu. Został wysłany do Muspelheimu aby odebrać zamówienie dla Heli od rzemieślnika. Poniżające. Lecz przez lata, które spędził w tej pozycji, nauczył się, że sprzeciw jest pozbawiony sensu.

Nie był częstym gościem w Muspelheimie i był to dość pomyślny dla niego rozwój sytuacji. Była to kraina ognia i choć Loki nadal nie był pogodzony ze swoją naturą Jotuna, to musiał przyznać, że to właśnie ze względu na wrodzoną skłonność ku chłodowi, klimat Muspelheimu nie był jednym z jego ulubionych. Nie przeciągał więc wizyty. Od razu po znalezieniu się na ziemiach ognistej krainy, teleportował się do jednego z większych miast.

Muspelheim był krainą, gdzie czas mijał najszybciej ze wszystkich odnóg Yggdrasilu. Ich rozwój był prawie bliźniaczy do tego z Midgardem w kwestiach cywilizacyjnych, chociaż ognista kraina zdołała zachować równowagę pomiędzy magią a technologią, w przeciwieństwie do Midgardu, który magię wyparł prawie kompletnie.

Muspelheim w swoim istnieniu miał za sobą już etap w historii, do którego nieubłaganie zbliżał się Midgard. Diwedd, apokalipsa, koniec — jakkolwiek by nie nazwano upadku ich cywilizacji. Muspelheim rozpoczął już nowy cykl, odbudowując swój świat na ruinach pozostawionych przez poprzednie pokolenia. Dzięki zachowaniu magii, proces ten odbywał się w dość imponującym tempie. To zrobienie jednego czy dwóch kroków za daleko z rozwojem technologicznym sprawiło, że nastąpił Diwedd. Nowe społeczeństwo było więc oparte o magię i pracę rąk.

Miasto, do którego wysłała go Hela, było stolicą gospodarczą. To tutaj mieściło się największe skupisko najbardziej cenionych rzemieślników. Ulice pełne były klienteli z różnorodnych krain, a powietrze wypełniał gwar charakterystyczny dla miast kupieckich. Większość osób schodziła z drogi Lokiego, gdy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Posłańcy rzadko kiedy zbierali śmiertelne żniwo, nie należało to do ich głównych funkcji, jednakże samo powiązanie z Helem wystarczyło aby unikać Posłańców z przezorności. Lokiemu odpowiadała ta reputacja. Szybko spuszczany wzrok zapewniał również, że mało kto kojarzył go z Lokim z Asgardu.

Loki od razu rozpoznał budynek, który miał być celem jego podróży, lecz nie dzięki wskazówkom Heli. Na szyldzie kowala siedział Ikol.

Loki nie widział go od miesięcy. Nie było to nietypowe dla sroki, by wyruszać na samotne wyprawy, lecz wtedy zazwyczaj ptaszysko zdawało regularne raporty ze swoich podróży, ukazując Lokiemu wizje odwiedzanych miejsc lub osób. Lecz przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy sroka nie dawała znaku życia. Gdyby nie to, że ptaszysko było częścią jego duszy, Psotnik uznałby, że Ikol zginął.

A teraz sroka siedziała na szyldzie kowala w Muspelheimie, jak gdyby oczekiwała Lokiego od dawna. Loki zmierzył ptaszysko pytającym wzrokiem, lecz nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Gdy Loki przekroczył próg budynku, Ikol wleciał do środka wraz z nim i usiadł na ramieniu mężczyzny, który,  wnioskując po jego ubiorze,  musiał być pracownikiem zakładu.

— Ptaszorze, _ile razy_ mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie nie szturchał, jak pracuję?

_Tutaj się ukrywałeś ostatnie miesiące? Dlaczego?_

Loki wysłał mentalne pytanie w stronę sroki, lecz Ikol jedynie zaskrzeczał głośno, po czym sfrunął  z ramienia rzemieślnika i usadowił się na pobliskim stole. Wtedy wreszcie mężczyzna zauważył obecność jeszcze kogoś w jego zakładzie i odwrócił się w stronę Psotnika.

— O, przepraszam, przez tego ptaszora nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś wchodził.

Loki zamarł. Niemożliwe… Czy Hela sobie z niego kpiła? Czemu Ikol…?

— Ach tak, ty nie musisz się przedstawiać. — Rzemieślnik zmierzył wzrokiem strój Lokiego. Posłańcy nie byli trudni do rozpoznania. — Zamówienie dla twej pani jest gotowe.

Głos był trochę głębszy, choć on sam wyglądał na młodszego, niż gdy Loki go poznał na Midgardzie, rysy nieco inne, lecz zbyt podobne, by mogły być przypadkiem, bez zarostu i o ciemniejszej karnacji, lecz oczy… Oczy były takie same. Brązowe i ciepłe, i piekielnie inteligentne.

Stark.

— Jesteś niemową czy za długo siedziałeś wśród umarlaków?

I ten sam brak ogłady. Nawet jako reinkarnacja, Stark nie bał się spojrzeć śmierci w oczy. Nie spuszczał wzroku jak większość, a rzucał wyzwanie.

— Wybacz, rzemieślniku. Zamyśliłem się. — To on odwrócił wzrok, wbijając pełne gniewu spojrzenie w Ikola. — Cieszy mnie, że nie przybyłem na darmo i zamówienie jest gotowe do odbioru.

Starkowi — czy jakkolwiek nazywała się jego muspelheimska reinkarnacja — nie umknęło zachowanie Lokiego.

— Mam nadzieję, że ptaszor cię nie męczył? Jest niegroźny. Kręci się przy moim zakładzie od dawna. Nie mam pojęcia czemu upodobał sobie właśnie mnie ani skąd się wziął…

— Ten _ptaszor_ należy do mnie — przyznał Loki. Powinien odebrać zamówienie i uciekać, lecz nie potrafił odmówić sobie rozmowy. Stark był na wyciągniecie ręki i sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból, że nie mógł go dotknąć, ująć w swoje ramiona, pocałować tych pyskatych ust... — Zniknął już jakiś czas temu. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiał kłopotów.

Brwi Starka powędrowały w górę.

— A to ci zbieg okoliczności, huh — skomentował, spojrzał w stronę Ikola, ale szybko znów skrzyżował wzrok z Lokim, jak gdyby jego brązowe tęczówki ciągnęło do kontaktu z zielonymi. — Szczęśliwe spotkanie. Ale nie szukałeś go chyba za bardzo? — Podniósł jedną brew w wyzwaniu. — Ptaszor jest u mnie od lat.

— Wiedziałem, że znajdzie drogę do domu, gdy będzie tego chciał — przyznał Loki. — Za to ty obcujesz z nim od lat, a wciąż nazywasz go “ptaszorem”.

Stark uśmiechnął się, tak jak uśmiechał się zawsze podczas ich przekomarzania, a Loki poczuł jak grunt usuwa mu się pod nogami.

— Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem nazywać ptaszora jakkolwiek inaczej, dziobał mnie w ucho. Chyba nic z moich propozycji mu nie odpowiadało. — Wzruszył ramionami z zakłopotaniem i nagle wyglądał tak _młodo_.

— Ma na imię Ikol — powiedział psotnik i nienawidził siebie za to, że zadrżał mu głos.

Ikol zaskrzeczał, jak gdyby dla potwierdzenia i Stark roześmiał się. Loki nie mógłby znieść ani minuty dłużej tej słodkogorzkiej tortury.

— Skoro tę kwestię mamy rozwiązaną, chciałbym odebrać zamówienie dla Heli — przemówił neutralnym, wręcz chłodnym, głosem, które zazwyczaj używał w takich transakcjach. — Królowa prosiła o szybkie dostarczenie — skłamał.

Stark wydawał się zbity z tropu nagłą zmianą tonu rozmowy, lecz jedynie pokiwał głową. Przeszedł na tyły zakładu i wrócił po chwili z przepięknie zdobionym diademem z czarnego metalu. Loki nawet nie wiedział, że możliwym jest zrobienie czegoś tak delikatnego z takich materiałów, a miewał do czynienia z najlepszymi krasnoludzkimi rzemieślnikami.

— Wspaniały wyrób — pochwalił Loki, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Stark był geniuszem w każdym swoim wcieleniu. — Jestem pewien, że Hela będzie zadowolona.

— Jakby miała więcej życzeń, niech się nie krępuje wysłać cię kolejnym zleceniem — Stark odparł zaczepnie. Loki musiał stąd uciec.

— Z pewnością przekażę — odparł i teleportował się z zakładu na obrzeża miasta.

Loki oparł się o ścianę na tyłach jakiegoś budynku. Miał problem z oddychaniem i tym razem winny nie był gorący klimat Muspelheimu. Skupił się na regularnych wdechach i wydechach piekącego powietrza. Musiał się _uspokoić_ — to nie był _jego_ Stark, a on sam wciąż należał do Heli. Nie mógł zrobić nic bez jej polecenia.

Łańcuch na jego szyi zdawał się ciążyć bardziej niż zwykle.

 ж

 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki przekazał diadem królowej Helu bez słowa.

— Zakładam, że poznałeś rzemieślnika?

Loki jedynie kiwnął, patrząc w oczy Heli z wyzwaniem. W odpowiedzi usłyszał perlisty śmiech.

— Cieszę się, że te lata pod moim obcasem nie zniszczyły bezczelnego Psotnika w tobie — oznajmiła, wkładając diadem na głowę z widocznym zadowoleniem.

— Czy jeszcze w jakiś sposób mogę ci dzisiaj służyć? — spytał Loki, a jego uniżenie ociekało sarkazmem.

Hela uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie i sięgnęła dłonią do rozłożystego rękawa jej sukni. Jej odzienie, jak zawsze, było wykonane z materiału tak ciemnego, że zdawało się pochłaniać wszelkie padające na nie światło. Dziś jej kreacja była zdobiona błękitną nicią, która przypominała Lokiemu blask reaktora łukowego, który kiedyś własnymi rękami wyrwał z piersi Starka.

Hela wyciągnęła z rękawa buteleczkę wypełnioną równie błękitnym płynem.

— Zapłata dla rzemieślnika za jego wyśmienitą pracę — powiedziała, wyciągając ją w stronę Lokiego. Odebrał od niej buteleczkę bez słowa. Nie śmiał pytać, czym jest eliksir.

— To twoje ostatnie zlecenie na dzisiaj, więc nie musisz się spieszyć — dodała Hela tajemniczym tonem. Brzmiała jak gdyby znała sekret, który dotyczy Lokiego, wydarzenie z jego przyszłości, które aż prosiło się o zapowiedź, lecz równocześnie zbyt dobrze się bawiła, by zdradzić swoją wiedzę. — Jednak życzyłabym sobie, by zapłata została dostarczona w tym samym dniu dla rzemieślnika.

Kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, że zrozumiał rozkaz i wyszedł z sali tronowej, ściskając buteleczką w ręce. Knykcie jego dłoni były białe od siły jego chwytu, a niewidzialny ciężar zdawał się naciskać na jego klatkę piersiową na samą myśl o gorącym powietrzu Muspelheimu.

ж

W drodze Loki szybko wyliczył, ile jeszcze czasu pozostało mu by zebrać siły na ponowną podróż do ognistej krainy. Choć różnice tempa w płynącym czasie nie były mu obce od kiedy studiował tę anomalię jako młody mag, to dopiero gdy został Posłańcem zaczął ją prawdziwie odczuwać w praktyce. Lata służby sprawiły, że potrafił szybko oszacować wszelkie różnice i przesunięcia. I teraz z ulgą odkrył, że może jeszcze spędzić nawet do trzech godzin w Helu i wciąż zdążyć odwiedzić rzemieślnika zanim dla niego zapadnie wieczór.

Choć Loki nie odwiedzał Svartru od lat, droga wciąż wydawała mu się znajoma. Na początku swojej służby miewał dni, kiedy jego stopy wydawały się same prowadzić go ku jezioru. Po części odwiedzał duszę Starka aby przypomnieć samemu sobie powód, dla którego został Posłańcem, gdy bycie sługą Heli było poniżeniem, które ledwie znosił z każdym mijającym dniem. Po części było to zwyczajne poddanie się pragnieniu, by ujrzeć Starka jeszcze raz – nawet jeżeli było to tak bolesne. Jednakże przez ostatnie lata, wraz z wzrostem rangi jego obowiązków i kamienną obojętnością, która zdawała się obrastać jego serce, Svartr ani nawet jego okolice nie gościły Psotnika.

Dziś jednak Loki zmierzał ku czarnej tafli z wyraźnym pośpiechem i gdy wreszcie wkroczył do odpowiedniej sali, na chwilę wstrzymał dech. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na łodzi, która była zajmowana przez duszę Starka, gdy Loki odwiedził Svartr ostatnim razem, lecz…

Loki kroczył po czarnej cieczy, rozglądając się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu znanej mu zastygłej twarzy, jak gdyby dusze mogły podróżować między łodziami, jak gdyby pamięć Lokiego mogła go zawieźć, co do lokalizacji Starka...

Łódź Starka była bezdyskusyjnie pusta, a jego duszy nie było nigdzie na tafli Svartru.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Loki jedynie wpatrywał się w negatywną przestrzeń tuż przed nim, aż pełen ulgi śmiech wyrwał się z jego piersi i rozbrzmiał upiornie w zalewającej Svartr martwej ciszy. Loki opadł ciężko przed siebie, opierając się o burtę. Oddychał ciężko przez otwarte usta, lecz jego wargi nie przestawały wyginać się w uśmiechu.

Loki nie stracił resztki zmysłów. Rzemieślnik z Muspelheimu był naprawdę Starkiem. Hela oddała jego duszę z powrotem do świata żywych lata temu, a Loki nawet nie był tego świadom.

Ikol, jednakże... Cząstka jego duszy, którą wyrzucił z samego siebie. Cząstka, która miała być tą ucieleśniającą jego miłość do Starka. Ikol odnalazł Starka, podążył za jego nim do Muspelheimu i strzegł go przez lata.

Loki pokręcił głową, wciąż się uśmiechając. _Głupie, wspaniałe ptaszysko._

ж

Pomimo że tym razem czarna ciecz Svartru prawie zdawała się nie chcieć go wypuścić, Loki zmusił się do opuszczenia ścian Helu, które przez ostatnie lata stały się źródłem komfortu i spokoju ducha, i teleportował się ku gorącemu Muspelheimowi.

— Szybko wróciłeś — zauważył Stark, który widocznie rozjaśniał na widok Posłańca, a w jego głosie gościła flirtująca nuta. Loki musiał wziąć głęboki oddech zanim odezwał się z pewnością, że nie zadrży mu głos.

— Hela była zadowolona z wyrobu i wysłała mnie z zapłatą.

Stark zmarszczył brwi.

— Przy przyjmowaniu zamówienia mówiłem, że od królowej zaświatów nie zamierzam brać zapłaty — wzruszył ramionami — więc to musi być pomyłka. Jednakże cieszę się, że dzięki temu znów do mnie zawitałeś — dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Loki wyciągnął w jego stronę fiolkę na otwartej dłoni.

— Hela rozkazała, abym ci to przekazał, a muszę wypełniać jej polecenia.

Stark sięgnął po buteleczkę i obejrzał ją z wyraźnym zaintrygowaniem.

— Schlebia mi, że Hela postanowiła mimo wszystko mnie wynagrodzić, lecz nie mam pojęcia, co to jest — przyznał.

Tym razem Loki pozwolił, by skonsternowanie wykwitło na jego twarzy. W jaką grę tym razem pogrywała Hela?

— Szefowa nie wspominała, co się stanie, gdy tego zażyję? — dopytał Stark. Loki widział, że coś ciągnie Starka do eliksiru, jego oczy wydawały się przyklejone do błękitnego płynu. Coś znów zdawało się naciskać na klatkę piersiową Lokiego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak ten odcień niebieskiego odbijający się w brązowych oczach przypomina blask reaktora łukowego...

— Niestety nie — Loki odparł zgodnie z prawdą, gdy udało mu się złapać pełen oddech.

— Coś mi podpowiada, że powinienem to wypić, że to _należy_ do mnie… — zdradził Stark, mówiąc prawie szeptem.

Zanim Loki był w stanie zastanowić się jaka magiczna właściwość eliksiru mogła tak zadziałać na Starka, rzemieślnik już otwierał fiolkę i przykładał ją do ust.

 _Głupek!_ W każdym wcieleniu.

Stark połknął błękitny płyn jednym haustem. Oboje bez ruchu czekali na konsekwencje, zmianę, _cokolwiek_ …

— Z jednej strony trochę się cieszę, że nic się nie stało, z drugiej oczekiwałem czegoś spektakularnego — rzemieślnik wpadł w nerwowy słowotok. — Gorzej jak to ma jakieś opóźnione działanie, teraz będę codziennie się zastanawiał, czy zaraz mnie coś trzaśnie, czy jeszcze...

Stark przerwał w pół zdania, upuścił fiolkę na podłogę i złapał się dłońmi za głowę.

— Co do cholery — zachwiał się lekko i Loki odruchowo chciał go przytrzymać, lecz zatrzymał się wpół ruchu. — Co… To ja… Ale… _Ach!_ — słowa Starka nie miały sensu, mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, wciąż trzymając ręce przy skroniach. — _Loki._

Loki wstrzymał oddech na dźwięk swojego imienia

Stark ponownie się zachwiał i tym razem Loki sięgnął po niego swoimi ramionami i przytrzymał w pionie.

— Loki, to ty... — Stark zdążył powtórzyć z uśmiechem zanim osunął się w uścisku Lokiego i stracił przytomność.

ж

Loki położył Starka na łóżku, które znalazł w pokoju na tyłach sklepu i niespokojny oczekiwał, aż drugi mężczyzna się ocknie. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki dokładnie wpływ na Starka miał eliksir. Najprawdopodobniej przywołał pamięć o jego poprzednim wcieleniu, lecz czy Stark zachowa wspomnienia ze swojego życia w Muspelheimie, czy zostało ono zastąpione? Jeżeli stało się to drugie, obaj będą mieli spory problem. Stark nie był już Midgardyczkiem, biologia jego aktualnego ciała różniła się od tego, co znał ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Jeżeli nie będzie tego świadom, czeka ich obu wpierw kilka lekcji na temat tego, jakie cechy i umiejętności mają Muspelheimczycy. Była również trzecia opcja – Hel mogła jedynie zaszczepić w Starku wiedzę o tym, kim jest Loki, bez wspomnień z życia Anthony’ego Starka. Ta opcja była najbardziej problematyczna.

Z piersi Lokiego uciekło głębokie westchnięcie. Wciąż nie do końca docierał do niego fakt, że Stark jest tuż obok. Żywy i namacalny. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął ku niemu i odgarnął przydługie włosy z jego czoła. Zastanawiał się, czy jeżeli rzeczywiście odzyskał po części swojego Starka, to czy ponownie zapuści on wąsy i brodę, czy zostanie przy ich braku jak teraz. Loki nie miałby nic przeciwko pierwszej opcji, zawsze lubił jak zarost Starka ocierał się o jego skórę, gdy... Loki pokręcił głową na samego siebie. Teraz nie było czasu na takie myśli. Było zbyt wiele ważnych kwestii, które wymagały jego skupienia.

Loki wpierw zauważył zmianę w oddechu Starka, dopiero potem jego powieki zatrzepotały i na twarzy Posłańca spoczął zdezorientowany wzrok brązowych oczu.

— Loki, co się... — Stark zaczął lecz po tych paru słowach nastąpił syk bólu i jego ręce powędrowały w górę, aby złapać się za skronie. Loki sięgnął, aby objąć dłonie Starka swoimi, a jego opuszki palców dotykały skóry głowy. Pozwolił aby proste zaklęcie przeciwbólowe powoli zadziałało na Starka. Wciąż nie był pewien, jaki efekt miał eliksir Heli i bał się mieszać zbyt wiele magii ze sobą. Szczególnie, że Stark nie był teraz stworzeniem pozbawionym magii, jak gdy był Midgardczykiem. Wszyscy Muspelheimczycy mieli potencjał magiczny i Loki nie miał pojęcia, co Stark w tym wcieleniu zrobił ze swoim.

Po dłuższej chwili Stark odetchnął z ulgą i ponownie otworzył oczy.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał. Jego usta wygięły się w niewielkim uśmiechu, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Loki miał tak wiele pytań do zadania, tak wiele rzeczy, o których powinien powiedzieć Starkowi, lecz w tej chwili potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w te brązowe, _pełne życia_ oczy.

— Muszę wiedzieć — zapytał wreszcie, a jego dłonie przesunęły się niżej i ujęły twarz Starka. — Co pamiętasz?

— Wydaje mi się, że aż za dużo — przyznał Stark. — Moje życie tutaj w Muspelheimie, jak i to, w którym latałem w czerwonej metalowej puszce w Midgardzie.

Loki odetchnął z ulgą.

— To by wyjaśniało ból głowy, musisz przywyknąć do nowej dawki informacji w pamięci — odparł.

Jedna z dłoni Starka podniosła się i dotknęła bladego policzka Lokiego.

— Chyba ja raczej powinienem pytać, co z tobą — powiedział, wpatrując się w chorobliwie białą skórę i oczy, które tymi czasy wydawały się bardziej szare niż zielone. Loki jednak wiedział, że nie musi niczego wyjaśniać. Muspelheimskie wcielenie Starka posiadało wiedzę o Posłańcach, więc zmartwienie, które zarysowało się w jego zmarszczonych brwiach, musiało być przejawem czego innego niż zdezorientowanie.

Ręka Starka opadła i z lekkim wysiłkiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Kiwnął na Lokiego, aby usiadł obok.

— Skoro Hela podarowała mi świadomość mojego poprzedniego życia — zaczął — czy to oznacza, że wypuści ciebie ze swoich łańcuchów? — Brązowe oczy spojrzały na metalową obrożę. — Bo jeżeli miałem przypomnieć sobie, że straciłem dla ciebie życie, tylko po to, by teraz cię ode mnie zabrała, to chciałbym wiedzieć, _za co taka kara_. Nie żebym nie miał sporego repertuaru grzeszków, z którego można wybierać... _Hej!_ Czego się szczerzysz, mówię poważnie.

Loki nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tymi słowotokami, za arogancją, tak bardzo brakowało mu samego Starka.

Przyciągnął go do siebie i objął ramionami. Uścisk ze strony Starka był równie mocny, co jego, ale swobodne oddychanie nie było mu w tym momencie potrzebne, gdy miał go wreszcie tak blisko... Jedna z dłoni Starka ściągnęła rzemyk, który zazwyczaj trzymał razem długie do pasa włosy Lokiego i zatopiła się w czarnych kosmykach na jego karku. Loki czuł łzy szczypiące go pod powiekami.

Wtedy Stark odsunął się lekko, na tyle by móc popatrzeć na Lokiego twarzą w twarz. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, niepewność malująca się na twarzy Starka zdała się rozpłynąć i pochylił się, aby połączyć ich usta. Loki był w stanie pozwolić na delikatne smaganie ust jedynie przez chwilę zanim jego tęsknota i desperacja wyrwały się z ryz i pogłębił pocałunek. Stark jęknął i odpowiedział z równą pasją. Loki nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem plątało się w nim tyle uczuć, kiedy ostatnim razem tak bardzo czegokolwiek pragnął.

Przeciągali pocałunek jak tylko mogli, przechodząc między bardziej agresywnym kąsaniem, a spokojniejszym pieszczeniem się językami, jak gdyby zakończenie tego aktu miało sprawić, że wszystko okaże się ułudą... Lecz ten moment musiał w końcu nadejść i odsunęli się od siebie powoli, łapiąc oddech przez otwarte usta. Dłonie Starka wciąż spoczywały wokół szyi Psotnika i pierwszym ostrzeżeniem, które Loki otrzymał, że coś się dzieje, było zaciśnięcie się palców na jego ramionach.

— Twój łańcuch...

Loki oderwał wzrok od Starka i spojrzał w dół na własną pierś. Obserwował, zastygły bez ruchu, jak metalowa obroża na jego szyi ciemniała i zaczęła kruszyć się, aż wreszcie skończyła jako kupka czarnego piachu na łóżku Starka. Loki poczuł jak ciężar, który nosił tak długo na swoim karku, że przestał zwracać na niego uwagę lata temu, zniknął.

— To... To znaczy, że jesteś wolny, prawda? – spytał Stark drżącym głosem. – Hela mi cię oddała?

Loki pokiwał głową, czując odurzającą lekkość. Miał wrażenie jak gdyby pierwszy raz od ponad dekady wziął oddech świeżego powietrza.

— Tak — odpowiedział wreszcie Loki. — Moja poszukiwana w Dziewięciu Krainach osoba, którą właśnie pozbawiono immunitetu, jest w pełni _twoja_.

Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zawsze miałem dobry gust.

ж

— Wiem, że dzisiaj stało się milion rzeczy i mnie samemu jeszcze kręci się od tego wszystkiego w głowie, ale... — Stark wziął głęboki oddech. — Ja muszę wiedzieć, co dalej.

Loki westchnął.

— Jako, że jestem znów wolnym od obowiązków magiem, mogę swobodnie stwierdzić, że stoją przed nami otworem wszystkie krainy Yggdrasilu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Może prócz Asgardu, pojawienie się tam bez statusu Posłańca byłoby dla mnie równe z zakuciem się ponownie w kajdany — dodał pospiesznie. — Jeżeli chcesz pozostać w Muspelheimie, cóż, nie przepadam za tutejszym klimatem, lecz jestem pewien, że znalazłbym tu odpowiednią dla siebie przykrywkę i zajęcie. Jeżeli chcesz powrócić do Midgardu, zabiorę cię tam bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wszystko spoczywa w twoich rękach, Anthony.

Stark pogrążył się w myślach, Loki obserwował, jak pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka, gdy coraz bardziej marszczył brwi.

— Nigdy nie opuściłem żadnej z krain na przestrzeni jednego wcielenia, więc nie byłem w stanie sam przebadać jednej teorii, o której jedynie słyszałem od magów... — przemówił wreszcie Stark. — Czy to prawda, że pomiędzy każdą z krain występują anomalie czasowe?

Loki kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. Stark znów pogrążył się na chwilę w myślach zanim ponownie przemówił:

— Życie tu w Muspellheimie było spokojne, zazwyczaj czułem się spełniony i zadowolony, lecz zawsze gdzieś wewnętrznie wiedziałem, że to nie jest _to_ , że jest dla mnie coś innego, coś więcej, że na coś _czekam_... — przerwał na chwilę, przygryzł wargę. — Za to moje życie jako Tony’ego Starka z Midgardu? Tam pozostało jeszcze wiele niezamkniętych spraw. Chciałbym do niego wrócić, ale... — Jego dłonie zacisnęły się nerwowo, by po chwili znów się rozewrzeć. — Jak dokładnie działa ta anomalia pomiędzy Muspelheimem a Midgardem? Nie chcę powrócić jedynie po to, by okazało się, że jedyne co mi pozostało to — jego głos się zachwiał — to grób Pepper do odwiedzenia...

Loki ścisnął dłoń Starka, żeby nie kontynuował zagłębiania się w ponurych myślach.

— Od twojej śmierci jako Tony’ego Starka w Midgardzie minęły zaledwie dwa lata.

Stark zamarł, wpatrując się w Lokiego, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że słowa Psotnika okażą się trikiem. Loki wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, pozwalając sobie jedynie na delikatny, czuły uśmiech. Stark kaszlnął i wziął głęboki oddech, chyba na chwilę przestał oddychać.

— To znaczy, że mógłbym... Moglibyśmy.... Tak po prostu wrócić?

— Nie jestem pewien, czy „tak po prostu”, powrót z martwych to dość skomplikowany proces — odparł Loki, wzruszając ramieniem.

Stark dźgnął go łokciem w bok lecz nie potrafił się dąsać nawet przez sekundę. Na jego twarzy malowała się radość, a w oczach błyszczała iskra nadziei. Loki chciał zapamiętać ten widok na zawsze.

ж

— Boję się zamykać oczy — przyznał się sennie Stark, a jego usta lekko muskały skórę Lokiego, w miejscu gdzie opierał głowę na jego ramieniu. — Boję się, że gdy się obudzę, to wszystko okaże się snem i znów będę rzemieślnikiem z Muspelheimu prześladowanym przez srokę, który całe życie czeka na coś, czego sam nie jest w stanie określić...

— Nie martw się — odparł Loki, na moment przytulając go mocniej. — Nie opuszczę cię nawet we śnie i będę przy tobie, gdy się obudzisz.

Loki słuchał oddechu Starka aż był pewien, że mężczyzna odpłynął. Loki pozostawił go samego jedynie na te kilka chwil, które potrzebował, aby w duszy podziękować Heli za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła, zanim sam pozwolił sobie zapaść w sen.

| KONIEC |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To koniec „Popiołu” lecz jeszcze nie koniec tej historii – tak jak obiecywałam cała seria będzie składała się z trzech części. Jako że „Popiół” nie skończył się tak chamsko, jak skończyłam „Ćmy”, bez wielkich wyrzutów sumienia (lecz nadal ze sporym ich bagażem), muszę ogłosić, że niestety nie wiem, kiedy rozpocznę publikację „Iskier” (tak roboczo nazywa się trzecia część serii). Nie wiem, czy napiszę „Iskry” do końca i dopiero wtedy rozpocznę publikację, jak z tym fikiem, czy będę ryzykowała zastoje i pisanie na bieżąco, jak z „Ćmami”. Na ten moment nie jestem nawet w stanie określić, kiedy zacznę pisać „Iskry” – niedawno dostałam pracę, więc na ten moment muszę radzić sobie z ogarnianiem pracy i dziennych studiów oraz jeszcze gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim pisać pracę magisterką. Mam również kilka innych fików, które wpierw chcę zakończyć, gdyż nade mną wiszą i jęczą o skończenie (dla zainteresowanych, przede wszystkim mówię o „Bleeding Ink”, plus za tydzień będę publikowała fik, który napisałam w ramach [Spideytorch BigBang 2016](http://spideytorchbigbang.tumblr.com)). Jednakże nie martwcie się, „Iskry” wciąż siedzą mi w głowie i dźgają o napisanie – jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będzie to najbardziej rozbudowany fik w serii, z większą ilością postaci niż w poprzednich dwóch fikach, oraz będzie tak długi jak (bądź dłuższy niż) „Ćmy”. Planuję wrzucać więcej newsów co do „Iskier” na moim [pisaninowym blogu ](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com).  
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali, zostawiali komentarze i kudosy <3  
> Specjalne podziękowania dla [Kasss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) za betowanie tego fika :*

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli chcielibyście się ze mną skontaktować, zadać pytanie, lub zwyczajnie pozachwycać się wspaniałym głosem Toma Hiddlestona, zawsze można mnie znaleźć na [tumblrze](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) oraz [twitterze](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho). Mam również osobny [tumblr poświęcony moim polskim fikom](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com), gdzie jak najbardziej można do mnie uderzać.


End file.
